


Little Miss Hood

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adrian Crevan - Freeform, Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, adrian crevan is undertaker's name, littleredridinghood!ciel, nsfw? i think, smut? i think, vincent x undertaker, wolf!Sebastian, wolf!reapers, wolf!undertaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel must make daily trips into the woods to supply food for his cursed father.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

In the very center of the woods there was a manor. In that manor there was a man. However, this man lived alone with the exception of his son. The son wasn't allowed to live in the manor, because his mother forbid him. This man that lived in the manor was doomed to stay in this manor in the woods. He was cursed to be there. All around these dangerous parts were wolves. Dozens and dozens of them. The manor itself was protected, but the moment he left the estate...wolves would attack. That was the agreement. And so, the son traveled daily into the woods to provide food for his father. Day by day, with a red cloak to warn the wolves he was protected by the man in the manor.

He would walk carefully with the sun still out to avoid the wolves. He would carry a basket in his hands and look over his shoulder. Day by day he traveled. His father always apologizing and thanking him for his troubles. His mother scolding him with every moment he stayed out too late.

Every step he took it felt as if he was being watched. Eyes, bloodthirsty eyes, haunted him. A growl, a glare, hidden in the trees. He tried to find it, many times, to ask why he was being watched, but the answers never came. He was stuck. Perhaps it was because there was a curse placed on his father. Perhaps it was because they wanted to kill him, so that his father wouldn't get food, so that his father would die.

The son never knew the answers to his questions. He only knew that he was being stalked day in and day out. Every morning as he left to go get the food. Every evening as he brought it back. Those glaring red eyes lurked in the shadows, until one night he decided to face his fears once and for all.

He opened the manor's door and took a step outside. He held a torch in his hand with his cloak around him ever still, and walked to the very edge of the estate. He went as far as he could without crossing the invisible line protecting him. He stared at the eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you?" asked the son. "Why do you watch me so?"

"I am...what I am," replied the eyes. His voice silky smooth, nothing like the way the son had imagined.

"You're a wolf?" asked the son.

"You're a human?" replied the eyes, with a bit of snark.

"Come closer, so I can see you," the son said. The sound of sticks cracking and the fire burning by his ear filled the quiet night. The eyes stood as close as they could possibly manage without crossing the invisible line. Black hair, not too long, not to short. Sharp teeth like those of a vampire peeked out from his mouth. A tail, fluffy, very cuddly like, behind him. The son stared at the wolf. He couldn't help but find him attractive. He wanted to pet the ears on his head. They looked just as friendly as the tail. 

The wolf raised his hand and placed it on the invisible imaginary wall between them. He held it up as he stared into the son's eyes. The son raised his hand too. He placed it on the wolf's. They held each other's hands, fingers interlocking, eyes never glancing away from each other's.

"What is your name?" asked the son.

"Sebastian," the wolf replied. "What is yours?"

"Ciel."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sat at the edge of the table with his legs crossed. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the plate, staring at the food as if it was poisoned. He sighed, for perhaps the third time, wondering why he had never bothered to try and meet the wolf before. He was so handsome. So tall. So infatuating. He simply must see him again.

"Are you quite alright?" his father, Vincent, asked. "You've sighed so many times and I haven't even talked to you yet."

"Huh?" Ciel dropped his fork and looked up at his father.

"What's the matter with you?" his father asked, concerned.

"Ah, well, nothing really, I was just wondering why you got cursed in the first place..." Ciel lied. It was true that he had thought of the reasons before, but had never bothered to ask his father about them. Now was a good a time as any.

His father looked quite bewildered with that statement. His eyes widened ever so slightly and the tips of his ears turned a bit red. Ciel wasn't expecting this type of reaction. Now he was even more curious than before. "Humans and wolves don't particularly get along, you know?" his father laughed, albeit nervously. "I got a bit too close to one of them and the wolf leader placed a curse on me to make sure I'd never get close to that particular wolf again."

"Tell me more," Ciel leaned his chin on his folded hands as his elbows rested against the table.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that," Vincent scratched the side of his face. "It's a side effect of the curse. I'm not allowed to go into much detail. However, I suppose one day you might find out for yourself. That is, should a wolf tell you. I wouldn't recommend it. The wolf I got to know was nice and all but the others can be rather ruthless. Your cloak is the only thing that protects you from them. Their under oath not to harm you."

"Side effect of the curse?" Ciel inquired.

"More like a promise to the current chief of wolves," Vincent let out a laugh. "Breaking oath is a very serious crime in the wolf culture."

"You know quite a bit about them, don't you?"

"Ah," Vincent averted his gaze. "You could say that."

"I suppose I should go back into town," Ciel stood up.

"But, you've barely eaten anything..." Vincent stretched out his hand to grab Ciel's but the boy was already too far away. He watched as his son left in such a hurry. What would the boy's mother think? Hopefully he didn't get back too soon. That would simply add more fuel to the fire for her. She already hated Vincent enough as it was. She didn't need more excuses to try and believe Ciel hated him just as much.

Ciel walked the familiar path. He looked left and he looked right. The feeling of eyes on him was gone. He wondered if he would ever meet that wolf again. Sebastian? Was it? Surely they would cross paths eventually. Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. What exactly was he planning to do once he saw Sebastian again? Get to know him? Look how well that turned out for his father. He should forget about the handsome wolf. It was safer that way.

He opened his eyes and took a single step forward. Sebastian stood, in front of him, grinning down with those pointy teeth of his. "Hello," the wolf said. "You're a bit earlier than usual, you know? Did something happen?" Sebastian looked past Ciel to the manor.

"No, nothing happened," Ciel replied. "I just thought I would go into town earlier today. That's all." Ciel took a step to the left and continued walking as if Sebastian wasn't there at all. The wolf promptly turned around and walked with him. His tail playfully swinging from side to side as his ear twitched.

"You wanted to see me, don't lie to yourself," Sebastian laughed.

"That's not the case at all. Why would I want to see you? You're a wolf, a big bad scary wolf. I am a human. Naturally you're the first thing I would try to avoid."

"A big bad scary wolf?" Sebastian placed his hand over his heart. "I am truly hurt you would think such a thing. I took this form specifically so you wouldn't think I was scary. Did it not work?" Sebastian bit his lower lip. His ears flopped down and his tail drooped. His pace slowed and Ciel was a good few feet in front of him.

Ciel, feeling guilty, turned around to face the wolf. "No, you're not scary at all. Why should I be frightened of you when I have my cloak?" Sebastian's ears and tail perked up and he quickly joined up with Ciel once more. The two continued walking along the worn path.

"I'm so glad you say that," Sebastian grinned. "I _did_ put so much effort into this appearance."

"Into that appearance?" Ciel glanced to his side and eyed Sebastian up and down. He then shook his head and let out a sigh before facing forward again. "One would think you had just woken up out of a ditch. Are you quite certain you _tried_ to look like that?"

"Do I not suit your tastes? I can try again..." Sebastian insisted.

"It's hard enough getting used to that appearance. Don't change it up on me. I don't like surprises, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," Ciel snickered. The wolf puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"If you don't like the way I look, I can and _would_ like to change it," Sebastian frowned.

"The way you look is just fine. If, and only if, you actually decided to take a bath," Ciel held a hand up to his nose. "You smell like outside."

"What does outside smell like?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so contradictory, Little Miss Hood?"

"Because I can be. And, obviously outside smells like outside. Why, we are outside right now, aren't we? Can't you smell it?" Ciel moved his basket from one hand to the other as he walked. They were almost to the village.

Sebastian lifted his head to sniff the air. "I still don't understand what you mean. But, I will try my best to look better on your way home from the village. Enjoy yourself, Little Miss Hood," Sebastian winked and ran into the woods. Ciel smiled. He was looking forward to his return visit to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian greeted Ciel in the same spot that the two hard parted ways. Apparently, as he explained later, wolves weren't allowed to get within a certain distance of civilization. It was one of the many rules among their kind. They also weren't supposed to step onto the estate of Vincent Phantomhive. However, Ciel already knew that.

"Well, that is a particularly new look," Ciel eyed Sebastian from head to toe. His eyes wavered a bit on the crotch area, for reasons. The man was dressed like a butler. The suit was a rather nice one. His tail poked out through a hole specially designed for those pants. His ears noticeable on his head. His claws too long. He couldn't wear gloves. But, that didn't matter. The wolf looked very dapper.

"Since your father lives in a manor, I figured looking like a butler would be fun. It suits me, does it not?" Sebastian outstretched his arms and turned around in a circle. His tailcoat spun with him.

Ciel giggled, "Mr. Big Bad Wolf has three tails."

"Little Miss Hood has a very interesting taste in humor," Sebastian said. He began walking when Ciel did. The two walked side by side to the manor. They talked of meaningless things. Things like what Ciel had done that day, what food he brought, if Sebastian had seen anything interesting in the woods. It was a wondrous conversation. Ciel quite looked forward to tomorrow. He couldn't wait to do the whole thing again.

"Goodbye, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," Ciel waved as he stepped over the invisible line.

"Goodbye, Little Miss Hood," Sebastian waved too. "Hope to see you again," he smiled to reveal his pointy teeth. Ciel snorted. The wolf was very clumsy at being friendly.

Vincent stood waiting for Ciel the moment he walked through the doors. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. Usually Vincent was never expecting Ciel. He was always in the middle of something somewhere in the manor. He didn't look pleased either.

"You've been talking to a wolf, haven't you?" Vincent asked.

"I wouldn't say that..." Ciel averted his gaze. He shifted the basket in his hand to his other hand and then back again.

"You have, I saw you. I've seen you," Vincent took a step forward. "If I have seen you then _they_ have seen you. Do you know what this means? Ciel, do you want to end up like me? Trapped here? Day in and day out? Unable to leave?" Vincent placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders. He stared him in the eyes. His own eyes revealing no secrets. No anger. No fear. That made Ciel all the more nervous.

"I wouldn't mind being trapped here with you, Father," Ciel spoke only the truth. He hated returning to the village. He would much rather stay in the manor all day with the parent he loved the most.

"You can't think like that," Vincent ran a hand through his hair and turned around. He walked a few steps before turning around again and facing Ciel. "I'm not going to ask you to avoid him. I'm just going to ask you to be careful. Please, Ciel, will you be careful? Don't get too attached..."

Ciel nodded. How could he tell his father that he was _already_ attached? Being friendly with wolves must run in the family. First his father and now him. Would he really be cursed? Ciel refused to think about it any longer. He held out the basket and smiled. "Let's eat, I didn't eat much for breakfast..."

Vincent smiled too. "Yes, let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel woke up in the middle of the night to a loud cry. He heard a wolf's wailing in the distance. He shook his head and laid back down. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't Sebastian. Why would Sebastian be injured? He closed his eyes only to see images and images of a wolf bleeding out in the woods. Ciel sat up. He stared out the window. The moon was full and bright. Surely he could just walk out into the woods for a second to check and make sure Sebastian was fine. It would only take a moment.

He grabbed his cloak and threw it on before rushing out of the manor and to the edge of the estate. He took a deep breath before stepping over the invisible line. He walked through the woods, in the direction he'd thought he'd heard the noise. Ciel looked over his shoulders many times. He tried his best to be aware of his surroundings.

"I don't see any injured wolves," Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. In the corner of his eye he saw two glowing yellowish green eyes staring back at him. Then there was another set. Finally, red ones appeared before him.

Teeth bared and snarling, the red eyes got closer. A giant black wolf lurked in the shadows of the trees. Ciel was too shocked to move a muscle. He stood staring at the wolf, while the other two got closer and closer. He was now in the center of a wolf triangle.

"Say, it's a bit dark out, isn't it? I don't think I can see very well. Is that cloak a color?" the set of eyes on his left belonged to a wolf with a red coat just as brilliant as his own cloak. A red wolf. A blonde wolf on his right. A black wolf in front of him.

"You're right, it's too dark to tell underneath these trees. It could be blue, purple, maybe even green," the blonde wolf said.

"In that case, if we attack this human no one can fault us. Isn't that right? Because, after all, the cloak isn't red..." the red wolf raised his paw. Fangs bared and eyes glaring. Ciel closed his eyes in preparation for the strike. He should've expected this. Why did he think he was invincible with this cloak? He braced himself, ready to be struck, when he heard a voice.

...

Vincent woke up in his bed with a feeling of intense dread. His heart ached and his body sweat. There was something wrong. His fatherly instinct was kicking in. There was something incredibly _wrong_. He hadn't heard the wolf's wail in the distance when it had happened...but he did smell the lingering scent of injury.

He got out of his bed and ran outside. As fast as he could. He went in the direction he saw footprints. He stopped, at the edge of his estate, and stared out into the woods. He was a great tracker, the best of the best, but what use was that if he couldn't leave this place? He reached out his hand. The invisible line turned into an invisible barrier. Something that only he would have difficulty crossing. His hand simply resting on this barrier caused an insane amount of pain to travel up his arm. He winced.

"I can't stay here," Vincent said. "Please, make an exception. I have to save my son," he pleaded with his curse, as if that would do anything.

Vincent removed his hand. The feeling of dread only increased. He had to leave. He had to. He turned back to face the manor. Each step he took towards it only made the feeling worse. He promptly turned on his heel, ran towards the barrier, broke through it despite the agonizing pain and followed the trail left by his son. He ran as fast as his limbs could carry him. He gritted his teeth and fought through the pain. His limbs felt as if they'd been torn off and sewn back on with a thread of electricity. The barrier that was invisible was now reaching up to the sky in a beam of light, purely visible, warning all wolves that he had broken his deal.

The father moved as fast as his broken body would allow. Why had his son been so stupid? Couldn't he have just stayed back? But, no, he couldn't have. He wasn't that smart.

...

"Stop!"

Ciel whipped his head around to see where the voice had come from. The other wolves did the same. Vincent stood there with his arm outstretched, panting. His face incredibly pale.

"That is my idiot son, obviously, so you cannot harm him. However, you can harm me all you wish," Vincent insisted. "I'm a criminal, aren't I? I have just defied the rules. Doesn't that warrant some sort of punishment? I'm much more valuable to you than my boy."

"He does have a point," the blonde wolf stepped toward Vincent, snarling. A foamy saliva dripping from his mouth as his teeth were ever so visible. "Let's rip him to shreds. We won't get into any trouble for doing so..."

"Yes, I am interested in seeing what shade of red his blood is," the red one snapped. The two began to inch closer and closer to Vincent Phantomhive, forgetting all about his son.

The black wolf lowered his face to whisper into Ciel's ear. "Climb on my back. Those two are occupied...this is our chance to get out of here."

Just as the red wolf was about to strike Vincent first, a cool mist blew through. The moon that had shone so brightly was but a faint light covered by the endless earthly clouds. Glowing eyes like those of the red and blonde wolf towered above them. This wolf was much larger than these already large wolves. He was about half the size of the trees. Those eyes, bright, replacing the moon with their glow, stared down at them from above.

"Silence," a voice, not loud and booming, but soft like a parental whisper spoke. It scolded, but not angrily.

"My Lord," all three wolves bowed before the giant. They did not dare lift their heads. One of them scarcely breathed for fear of angering the chief of wolves.

"My Lord," Vincent took steps forward and grabbed the back of his son's head, forcing it down to a bow. He bowed as well. "I humbly apologize for the trouble my son and I have caused. I ask not that you pardon me, but that you pardon my son. He knows not what he has done," Vincent spoke. Ciel thought he might be dreaming. He had no idea that his father could speak so formally.

"Vincent Phantomhive, you have violated the curse placed upon you. There is no need to punish one that will soon die," the great wolf said these words. Ciel looked down at his father's hand. The veins that were usually not so visible were now clearly painted black. Ciel, had he been given the opportunity to look up, would notice that the black veins had traveled over Vincent's entire body, leaving only his face to be free of the markings.

"As for the son, I shall let him go freely under one condition and one condition alone," the great wolf said. He lowered his head so that his nose was directly in front of the two Phantomhives. "Vincent, you must come with me. This is not a punishment, but a trade. The life which your son would've lost by the hands of my children shall be spared only at the loss of yours."

"I accept," Vincent said, he hesitated not.

"Sleep," the great wolf ordered. Vincent, unable to fight the pain any longer, fell forward. The great wolf caught him with his paw and lifted him up onto his back. Vincent's body sunk into the fur, no longer able to be seen.

"Sebastian, take Ciel home," and with that he disappeared. The fog lifted and Ciel was left standing there in the woods with his head down and his mind flooded.

The black wolf grabbed Ciel by the hood with his mouth and flung him onto his back before running towards the manor. Ciel gripped onto his fur for dear life. "I'm going to fall off!" he yelled. The wind blew through his hair and flung his cloak behind him. He'd never been on the back of a wolf before. He'd never been on the back of any animal before.

The manor approached in the distance. Ciel blinked and they were standing in front of his door. "I'm sorry about all of this," Sebastian apologized. "This isn't exactly how I wanted you to see me. I should've tried to stop them sooner."

"It's my fault, really," Ciel said. "I take full responsibility. But, please come inside. I don't want to be left alone..." Ciel grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it up. He hid his face well.

"I don't mind. I can stay until you fall asleep," Sebastian said. He muttered a phrase that Ciel couldn't quite understand. His body then morphed, hidden by shadows, into the form that Ciel was used to. However, the one drawback was: he was naked. His tail wrapped around to cover his front. Ciel blushed, cursing himself for even trying to look at Sebastian's crotch.

He stared at Sebastian's bare chest until he noticed blood dripping from his arm. He ran? With that injury? Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him into the house. There should be a first aid kit around here somewhere. Vincent got injured quite a bit. Ciel was used to tending to wounds.

The gash was deep. There were three of them, likely from one of the other wolves. Ciel wet a clean rag and tried to clean it out. Sebastian winced. "It will heal on its own. You don't have to do this," he said.

"Just let me do the one thing I'm good at. Besides, I owe you one," Ciel replied.

"If you insist," Sebastian rolled his eyes. But, secretly, he was glad that Ciel had taken the time to worry about him. It meant that defending the humans and getting hurt in the first place was worth all of the trouble, because he truly had found a good human. His name was Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Chapter 5

The comfort of fur and the soft warmth of breath was what Vincent woke up to. His body was lying in between two giant paws. The great wolf lay in the center of a glorious castle. Much better than the run down manor Vincent had been trapped in.

"Your fur is much softer than I thought it would be," Vincent nuzzled his head against the fur. He didn't have much self control. If he was going to die here, he might as well die happy. Although, it would be strange for a wolf to kidnap him for a killing only to let him sleep in his paws.

"You're awake," the giant wolf observed. "Then there is no more need for me to be your bed," he said before his body turned into a fog. Vincent stood up and waved the fog away with his hands. In the center of it stood a human-like individual with long silver hair, fluffy ears, and a fluffier tail. Also, he was completely naked.

"You're naked," Vincent pointed. "You're very very naked."

"Does that bother you?" the great wolf snickered. "We are both males."

"I just, wasn't prepared, that's all," Vincent forced himself to make eye contact. He wasn't sure where the great wolf's eyes were...because there was an intense amount of fringe, but he looked there all the same.

"Royal wolves aren't particularly fond of clothing. It makes us feel constricted. A good ruler should have nothing to hide," the wolf said. He took a few steps closer and began undoing Vincent's shirt. "As long as you stay with me, you should refrain from wearing clothes. We wouldn't want my children thinking you have something to hide or are lower than them. You're already a human, so you don't have much going for you to start with."

Vincent felt sweat build up on the back of his neck. He didn't have long hair or a tail to conveniently cover his crotch. This was going to be a strange set of events. But, if he must be naked, he could at least disrobe on his own. "I can take off my own clothes..." Vincent said.

"I'm the one in charge here. Don't deny me my right to strip a handsome human of his clothes. It is on my list of things to do before I die," the great wolf snickered and continued to strip Vincent. Vincent tried his best to ignore the fact that he was just called handsome.

"The curse has set in. Your veins are fully black and will suck out most of your energy until you have none left to give. Provided, of course, that your son is unable to break the curse for you."

"There is a way to break the curse?"

The great wolf placed a finger on Vincent's lips and shushed him. "I cannot tell you many of the details. That would ruin half of my entertainment. What I can tell you is your place as a person living here. You will be tutoring the next in line, my heir, so to speak."

"Tutoring? Are you sure I'm qualified for that?"

"You've spent the last few major years of your life dedicated to reading books in a manor and performing experiments to pass the time. I'm quite certain you're more than qualified for a little tutoring," he snickered.

"I'm naked?" Vincent looked down. When did that happen? He didn't notice that the great wolf had stripped him so quickly. That must be quite the skill to have.

"So you are."

"Humans get cold easily, you know? What if I freeze to death?"

"Then," the great wolf stepped to the side of Vincent to whisper in his ear as his tail caressed the man's torso, lowering itself ever so slightly. "I'll just have to warm you up."

"I am concerned," was all Vincent could say. But, he had other things to worry about so he couldn't dwell on the fact that this chief of wolves was so flirtatious. "What is your name?" he asked. "There must be something I can call you...or is that to informal. Ah, I haven't been very formal..." Vincent felt like an idiot. He woke up and immediately wasn't prim and proper. Such a fool. He was essentially talking to a king as if he were just a plebian. How rude.

"You're a human, you can't be expected to know our ways. Besides, it would be lonely if you did. My name is Adrian, but you will hear my children refer to me as 'My Lord,'" he explained.

"Adrian? Adrian is a nice name," Vincent placed a hand on his chin and closed his eyes. The name brought about a sense of nostalgia. Adrian? Where had he heard the name Adrian before?

Vincent opened his eyes and grabbed Adrian by the shoulders, shaking him a bit with his revelation, "You wouldn't happen to be _that_ Adrian? Would you?"

"Oh? Do you remember me?" Adrian smiled. "How sweet."

"How could I possibly forget the wolf that got me cursed? My, you've certainly moved up in the world. No wonder I didn't recognize you. You became chief of the wolves and grew ten sizes too big. Your wolf form was so giant. Nothing at all like what you used to be," Vincent released his grasp on the great wolf's shoulders and looked off into the distance for a moment, searching for the memory.

"I'm glad you remember me. Taking you in like this is the least I can do after getting you cursed," Adrian sighed. "This makes things a lot simpler for me now that you remember."

"It doesn't make things any more simple for me," Vincent admitted. All of his old memories returned to him. He and Adrian had been quite close to each other. Would they return to that sort of relationship? It hardly seemed possible.

A white haired male came running out of no particular direction to jump on Vincent. He clung to him, naked, of course, and they both toppled to the ground. Vincent groaned. That hurt. Pretty bad. He could feel a whole bunch of things he didn't want to feel rubbing up against a whole bunch of awkward places. The perks of being naked.

"Is this my new tutor?" he asked. "I love him already."

"Paws off," Adrian said. The male promptly returned to his feet and apologized for the sudden embrace. Vincent was left lying on the floor, naked, with a strange view of the world. Dicks. Dicks everywhere. He sighed and tried to stand up but the pain in his limbs was too great. He couldn't manage it. So, he decided to just stay on the ground. This was fine.

The great wolf's tail grew and extended. It wrapped around Vincent's torso and pulled him up off the ground, pulling him close. Adrian looped his arm around Vincent's waist and removed his hand. He forced Vincent close to him before saying, "This is your tutor but also my mate. Be gentle with him."

"Haha," Vincent laughed nervously, "I must've misheard you with my old ears. I could've sworn I thought I heard you say 'mate'"

"That is correct, I did say _mate_ ," Adrian leaned in and bit Vincent's ear playfully.

"Mate? You? The picky ruler that turned away hundreds of wolves because they weren't good enough for you?! Found a mate?!" the young wolf clapped his hands together and ran out to the balcony...if you could call it that.

"The great wolf has found a mate!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. All the wolves looked up from below. Vincent could hear cheers and howling.

"It looks like there will be a feast tonight," Adrian snickered. "Do you mind? Perhaps I should've asked you first...not that you had the right to refuse."

"You can call me whatever you wish, Dri, dear, I am going to die soon. Isn't that what you told me?" Vincent sighed.

"Don't be so certain," Adrian grabbed Vincent's ass. "I'm sure your son will break the curse in no time."

"You said that before, but what exactly does he have to do?" Vincent stared through the overgrown hair and into what little of Adrian's eyes he could see. The great wolf only grinned.

"He has to commit the same crime as you, to prove that you weren't the exception to the rule." Vincent pondered the words. Crime? He had committed no crimes! Then he realized...

"This curse is evil," he said with a decisive nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the one with nsfw content but I honestly don't remember. I wrote this whole thing a while ago and am just posting it now.

Ciel woke up with two big arms wrapped around him. He could feel the fur from a tail tickle his nose. He down, to see Sebastian's head resting on his chest. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting when he said he didn't want to be alone. Ciel sighed. It wasn't a bad sign, but a nice sigh, a sigh that let you know he was kind of happy about this.

Sebastian opened his eyes and yawned. His arm still hurt from the injury caused the night before. He sat up and stretched, his tail covering Ciel's face. Ciel sneezed. A cute little petite sneeze. He picked up Sebastian's tail and moved it away. It was, after all, quite annoying.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologized.

Ciel looked at him. There was something...oh...right. "You're not wearing clothes," Ciel covered his eyes with his hands.

"If you take your clothes off too it won't be a problem," Sebastian climbed up on top of Ciel and started stripping him. Ciel's hood of protection fell from his head, leaving his flushed face for Sebastian to see. The wolf leaned down and touched Ciel's nose with his own. "Cute," he said.

"P-please don't strip me," Ciel requested.

"If you insist," Sebastian conceded. He wasn't a despicable fellow. He knew how strange humans were with their customs of clothing.

"I can disrobe on my own, thank you."

Sebastian, still hovering over Ciel as the male stripped himself, stared in awe. Was this really happening? "If you say and do things like this, I might just eat you, Little Miss Hood," Sebastian warned.

"Mr. Big Bad Wolf," Ciel glanced to the side, "I don't think I'd mind."

A sweet aroma oozed out of Sebastian. It filled the room, making Ciel a bit more prone to suggestion. He didn't mind it. This must be one of the perks of falling for a wolf. Didn't his father say something about this once upon a time? Wolves have a certain scent that they leak when in the mood. It's only sweet to those that return the sentiment. Even if Ciel denied his current state, the fact that he could smell the sweetness was proof of otherwise.

"May I eat you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glanced from side to side. His father wasn't here. The manor was empty with no one to know what would happen. His mother wasn't ever going to enter the woods. They were safe. It was secret. There shouldn't be a problem, right?

"Only if you're gentle," Ciel placed a finger to his lips and smirked. "I wouldn't want Mr. Big Bad Wolf to enjoy me too fast. Good meals are hard to find, aren't they?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel lifted his hands and placed them on Sebastian's face. He ran his thumbs over those fangs. "My, what sharp teeth you have. Mr. Big Bad Wolf, are you certain you'll be gentle?"

"I always treat my prey with great care," Sebastian replied. He kissed Ciel. Ciel kissed Sebastian. The two kissed each other, unsure of how to properly kiss. Their kiss was messy. Saliva dripped down Ciel's face as their tongues danced with each other. Sebastian's teeth were sharp but Ciel's tongue did not bleed. He was careful to avoid the fangs he had so pointed out.

Ciel's legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist. He lifted himself up, so that Sebastian's dick slid between his two cheeks. He then loosened the grip on Sebastian's waist and lowered himself down just to go back up and press his dick against Sebastian's. He took his hands and grabbed Sebastian's cock as well as his own. His hands may be smaller than Sebastian's, but he could still grip the two cocks as one giant dick if he used both. He squeezed the two, pressing them together, making it extremely uncomfortable at first, but then as he began to move his hands it didn't feel so bad.

Sebastian moaned into Ciel's mouth which brought about a sense of pride for the young male. He'd made Mr. Big Bad Wolf release a noise of pleasure. Ciel's concentration on the task at hand dwindled as he lost his stamina. He began to pant due to lack of air from the kiss. This only seemed to turn Sebastian on more.

The kiss ended when the two were forced to allow the sweet nothings of lust to escape their vocal chords. A passionate exchange of eye contact was shared between the two. "Shall I eat you properly now?" Sebastian licked his lips.

"Please, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," Ciel began. "The day is young and if you wait too long," Ciel smirked, "I might just have to eat _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wolves certainly do know how to feast," Vincent stared in awe at the giant fire and rows and rows of food as well as drinks. There was no sense of shame or modesty. Wolves stripped out of their clothing left and right and danced around the pillar of fire.

"It's a royal wedding, so to speak, so they are going out of their way to make it grand," Adrian slapped Vincent's ass and pushed him forward. "Have fun, it's partially for you too."

Vincent didn't have a choice in the matter. A wolf with his eyes closed and short black hair grabbed his hands and flung him into the dancing. Vincent was tossed around from wolf to wolf without a sense of what he should be doing or where he should be going. In this confusion he forgot all about the pain he had been in and could hardly notice when the pain was no longer there at all. His veins, should he have been paying attention, turned from black to a brilliant shade of blue like his hair.

"Dri! Dri! Dance with me!" Vincent, finally free of the turbulent waters of wolves, grabbed Adrian's hands and brought him close. His hand resting now on Adrian's lower back and their chests pressed together. They began to dance a messy version of some sort of waltz.

Vincent laughed and smiled at how terrible of a dancer Adrian was. Adrian pouted and frowned to hide his sense of enjoyment. The wolves snickered and cheered, praising the first dance of their newly wedded couple. Vincent still unaware that his curse had been lifted and that he was now officially supposed to spend the rest of his days as the mate to the great wolf.

Their dance ended. The two parted and stood side by side holding hands to bow. The wolves began to clap and stomp their feet shouting "Kiss!" in unison. The great wolf and Vincent looked at each other.

"Shall we give the people what they want?" Vincent said. He didn't allow Adrian the chance to refuse. He pulled Adrian close and dipped the great wolf. One of his legs flung upward just to maintain the balance of the whole scene. His hair moved with the force of gravity to reveal the shock hidden in his eyes. The chanting ceased when their lips collided. The crowd had gotten everything they wished for and more.

"Now make sweet love!" shouted a redhead from the crowd. Vincent could've sworn it was the same redwolf that tried to kill him and his son. But, that was all behind him. Perhaps they'd get along in the future now that he was Adrian's mate? Wait. He was Adrian's mate? And his veins were blue and not black. No more pain. That must mean...

"Holy shit," Vincent promptly placed Adrian upright next to him and then covered his face in his hands. His face blushing profusely as he realized what this meant. What sorts of indecent things has his son been doing? He didn't want to know but he desperately wanted to know, for the sake of his own sanity.

"Did we break the human?" the closed-eye fellow from before walked up to Vincent and poked his cheek with his finger.

"I'm fairly certain he is not embarrassed because of his own actions," Adrian replied. "He must be thinking about his son."

"Why the hell is everyone naked?!" Ciel's voice questioned from behind Vincent. The father turned around and got a running start before attacking his son with a hug.

"My boy," he sobbed, "you're an adult now and I don't know whether to be proud or to scold you. But, that is all water under the bridge. I am just so glad you're alright."

"What are you talking about? Why are you naked too?" Ciel tried to push his naked father away but he had to admit Vincent wasn't ugly so he didn't mind so much.

"This is a royal feast to celebrate the fact that your father is My Lord's mate. Everyone is naked to honor the tradition of royalty not wearing clothes. But, wolves generally don't wear as much clothing as you humans do," Sebastian explained.

"This was not what I had envisioned when I told you to take me to your people. I was expecting to have to save my father from some sort of painful death but apparently he was fine this whole time," Ciel sighed. All of that worrying for nothing.

"You didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry to save your father, Little Miss Hood," Sebastian smirked.

"Does this mean I am a prince?" Ciel inquired.

"Princes are not chosen by blood relations as all are called my children," Adrian explained. "So, fear not, you don't have to strip of your clothing. Sebastian, however, has no choice in the matter. Good thing he is already naked, or I'd have to strip him myself," Adrian winked. He went behind Ciel and Sebastian, pushing them forward into the fire dance. "Celebrate with us," he said as he grabbed Vincent's arm so that he couldn't continue to cling to his son.

And so, they ate and they drank and they danced and they celebrated to their heart's content. All had been forgiven and forgotten. Ciel became protector of the manor. The red cloak became a symbol of peace between humans and wolves, so long as the humans were approved by Ciel first. Sebastian claimed Ciel as his mate and lived with him in the manor, to judge humans with Ciel as they tried to join the village with the wolves.

Vincent became a tutor not only for the next in-line but for all wolves that sought education. Adrian was his proud mate.

_They all lived happily ever after. c: The End._


End file.
